Everytime you go away
by KeaAus7034
Summary: Sesshoumaru got deployed to iraq when he found out that Kagura is pregnant how will Sesshoumaru take the fact that he wont be there for her during the nine months of pregnancy or the fact that he'd most likely be in Iraq wen his 1st child was born?
1. goodbyes and hellos

_**author's note**_**: ok first of all im a boy and i dont know why i love romance maybe because of my girlfriend who i believe write in this website too. second, im not good in english grammar i always fail english tests and stuff...so yeah just bear with me...but i hope you like this story i wrote...more like typed its sort of based on a true story my dad is in military and my mom always tells me this story(when i was like 5 or was it 6?, anyways it doesnt matter) how she felt the first time my dad was deployed when she got pregnant which was me YAY!! so some things here really took place and i hope you like it!!!**

_**disclaimer**_**: I TECHNICALLY DONT OWN INUYASHA OR OTHER CHARACTERS I USED MAKING THIS STORY!! if i did my girlfriend would be so happy!! **

_**one favor**_**: please review i'm really like...like to read what you think of this shit--my story and yeah just tell me what you think **

**Every time you go away **

_**Chapter 1: goodbyes and hellos**_

Kagura flung her arms around her about to be deployed husband, Sesshoumaru and planted a gentle kiss one last time before he followed with his unit.

" I'll miss you and I love you" she whispered.

" I'll miss you too and I love you too!" he said.

" don't worry its only 9 months I'll be back soon" he said.

Kagura's tears escaped from her eyes and flowed down her pale cheeks.

" be careful" she said.

" I write you as soon as i get on the plane and I call you as soon as we reach Iraq" he said.

" I'd be waiting" she said. And with that Sesshoumaru followed with the rest of his unit.

Kagura couldn't help but cry on her way to her house.

When she reached the couch she grabbed the box of Kleenex and tried to wipe her tears smearing the thick make up out of her eyes.

She remembered this morning when Sesshoumaru said not to worry but he cant blame her they've been married for about two years now and this will be Sesshoumaru's first time to be deployed to Iraq as the new sergeant of his unit.

Kagura sneezed and suddenly her lower abdomen cramped up.

The pain sink after a minute or two, "what the hell happened??" she said to no one in particular.

" it's 5:00 p.m. I wonder if Sesshoumaru ate already" she thought.

Then the phone rings. She reached out for the phone.

" hello" kagura answered.

" hello kagura it's me kagome" kagome said.

" hey kags how's Chicago??" kagura asked.

" well I'm not sure this moment" she said while she placed a smile on her unpainted lips.

" why??" kagura asked.

" because me and inuyasha is right outside your house" kagome giggled.

Kagura stood up opened the front door then the gate and kagome and inuyasha is indeed there!!

" oh kagome how come you didn't tell me that you and inuyasha will be visiting us?" kagura asked.

" surprise!!" inuyasha yelled out.

" where's big bro??" he asked.

" oh yeah he never actually tell you about it because he's quiet busy for the past few weeks…he just left this morning" kagura said sadly.

" where'd he go??" inuyasha asked.

" he got deployed…" kagura said.

" he what??…how come he didn't tell us??" inuyasha asked.

" I told you because he's busy…anyways let's talk inside…you guys eat something??" kagura asked.

" no not yet…" inuyasha said.

" uh yeah I haven't cooked yet you wanna go out and eat??" kagura suggested.

" oh sure I'm dying to eat in molly's" inuyasha said.

A few minutes later the three is driving their way to molly's like what inuyasha requested.

" so how are you guys it's been two years the last time I saw you two" kagura said.

" guess what kagura!!" kagome said looking at inuyasha who was smiling.

" what?"

" I'm pregnant!! And we're planning to stay here until our baby is born. is it ok if we stay in your house until our baby is born??" kagome exclaimed.

" sure thing!! aww that's great you guys!! Congratulations!!" kagura cheered.

" thank you…how about you any possibilities??" kagome asked.

" well I don't know I Haven't gotten my period yet I was supposed to get it three weeks ago and my abdomen cramping up too" she said in worried tone of voice.

As this conversation progress, inuyasha who was smiling a minute ago grew pink blush on his cheeks he doesn't really like hearing things like this it was embarrassing.

" how bout I'll come with you to the doctor" kagome suggested.

" boy this is great!!! I'd be a daddy and an uncle at the same time I bet if you are pregnant Sesshoumaru will be itching to come home" inuyasha exclaimed out of excitement.

The girls giggled.

**keaneisthabomb****: so i hope you like my first chapter...please read and review!!! i'll update 2 days from now...maybe 3 or maybe by tomorow i'll update it depends on how you guys turn in your review!! yeah i am demanding!!! **


	2. pregnancy test

_**author's note**___**thank you for the reviews!!! but i hope you like the stories so far...and till the end anyways i just finish this story yesterday, all i need to do is upload it but before i do,please review!!! and if i have time maybe i'll do a sequel and thingy?! lol and yeah as what i mentioned before this is a kind of a real story, some parts really took place but the being deployed part didnt really happened cuz there was no war back then when this happened to my mom and dad, my dad was just stationed in texas and my mom's mom doesnt want her to leave because they werent married yet, so my dad went to texas without her...i just thought to write the real thing that happened anyways back to the story!!! lol**

_**disclaimer:**_** I STILL DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I USED TO MAKE THIS FICTION.**

Chapter 2: the pregnancy test…

The next morning kagura woke up ready to heave last night's baked potato from molly's.

After she brushed her teeth she hurried downstairs to check what the two is doing, inuyasha was heating some water for kagome's tea.

" hey what happened?" kagura asked.

" kagome threw up again" he said.

" is there something wrong kagura? You look the same as kagome after she throw up" inuyasha asked.

" yeah I threw up too" she said. Grabbing a cup of tea from the kettle inuyasha heated.

" oh hey I used the kettle do you mind me using it??" inuyasha asked.

" not at all…infact make yourself as if your home" kagura said.

Kagura is actually not that sad anymore she seemed rather happy now that her brother in-law and his wife came in for a visit and maybe she and Sesshoumaru is expecting a baby too like kagome and inuyasha.

The phone rang.

" I'll get it" kagura said.

" hello" she said.

" hello" Sesshoumaru answered.

" I see you reached Iraq did you eat already?? Are you ok??" kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru giggled. " don't worry kagura, how you been??"

" I'm ok…oh yeah guess who's here" she said.

" who?"

" inuyasha and kagome…and congratulations you will be an uncle" she said.

" oi really??"

" yeap!!"

" it's good that atleast there is someone to accompany you" Sesshoumaru said satisfied.

" yes"

" is that Sesshoumaru on the phone??" inuyasha asked.

" yes" kagura asked.

"hey Sesshoumaru your brother wants to talk to you" kagura said.

" ok"

" hey bro! why didn't you tell me sergeant that your being deployed??" inuyasha said.

"sorry bro cause I've been to busy attending some safety meetings and stuff." Sesshoumaru explained.

" I see" he said.

As the brothers talked kagura went back to the kitchen to get her tea and spotted kagome there.

" good morning kagome" kagura greeted.

" good morning kagura" she replied cheerfully.

" so did you call a doctor yet??" she asked.

" not yet I will as soon as Sesshoumaru get off the phone…if I'm pregnant I wonder what will be his reaction…I plan not to tell him until it's positive" kagura said.

" uh I have an extra pregnancy test in my kit inuyasha bought three when I ask him to get me some…" kagome giggled.

" oh sure" kagura said.

" kagura!! Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you!!" inuyasha called from the family room.

" gods inuyasha your voice is so loud it can wake up your dead grandmother" kagura said.

Inuyasha smiled and retreated to the kitchen where kagome is.

" hello"

" hey Hun I gotta go ok" Sesshoumaru said.

" oh…ok but when are you calling again???" she said.

" uh maybe in a day or two" he said.

" ok I love you and I miss you" she said.

" I love you too and I'll miss you …bye" he said.

"bye"

And with that they both hang up the phone.

Kagura retreated to the kitchen. Kagome hand her a pregnancy test and she went inside the bathroom.

10 minutes later…

Kagura is out of the bathroom looking straight at the waiting couple. She's speechless.

" what??" kagome asked anxiously.

" I kagura kaze- taiyoukai am…pregnant…99.9 sure…" she said.

Kagome jumped out of the couch and hugged kagura.

Then suddenly kagura yelled: " what!!! I m going to be a mommy!!"

The two girls giggled and they're both jumping in circles like in kindergarten.

Inuyasha is confused. " okay…woman are so dense" he thought.

" okay kagura call your doctor we have to make sure" kagome said.

" ok…" kagura said.

Kagura called her doctor and said to call the lu-chu's clinic in downtown and so she did. The lady at the desk told her that her appointment is tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.

Kagome suggested she'll come along and inuyasha will drive Sesshoumaru's car.

_**keaneisthabomb: **_**so what you guys think?? is good? (hope so) is it bad??( hope not) i'll know it as soon as you review, thank you very much!! peace out i'll upload chapter 3 as soon as you reviewed!! mwahahahahahaha!! just kiddin...i'll upload it maybe two days from now but please do review!!! i really like reading reviews and yeah criticism is soo very much welcome but please not much you might hurt my feelings!! LOL just kiddin, its ok...**


	3. check ups

_**author's note: **_** for the people who reviewed thank you very much!!, i'm glad you like this story ...as you can see the characters are a bit OOC, well to be more specific sesshoumaru is OOC the usually stoic lord giggles in this story,lol but i'm glad it works out!! and of course the realtionship between inuyasha and sesshoumaru is OOC too cuz in the series they never get along but in this story the get along so well that the older brother even says thank you!! lol...anyways thank you to the people who review i look forward to read some more!! and please you are welcome to criticize my work, very much welcome!! **

_**disclaimer: **_** I STILL DONT OWN INUYASHA OR OTHER CHARACTERS I USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY AND I NEVER WILL BE **

**-sigh- anyways here's chapter 3 of everythime you go away. **

Chapter 3: check ups

The next morning started kagura heaved up last night's food and joined the two for breakfast.

At 10:30 inuyasha is driving downtown to the clinic.

As kagome and kagura entered the clinic kagura is reeling in nervousness.

The two girls waited in the waiting bench.

" Mrs. Taiyoukai…uh its your turn" an auburn haired nurse said.

" wish me luck" kagura said.

" sure thing kagura" kagome said placing a smile.

"hnn"

Kagura entered a room where the nurse took her blood pressure, and record her weight.

A few minutes later the doctor came in and talked to her, she handed her some paper and ask her to go to the blood labs downstairs.

She had drops of blood drawn and the doctor said to come back a week after and she'll know if she's pregnant or not.

At 4:00 inuyasha is driving back to kagura's house.

" are you ok kagura??" kagome asked. " you don't look so well"

" I'm ok kags, I'm just gonna go take a nap" kagura said then she marched in her bedroom.

The next few morning started like the past few days did. Kagura woke up ready to heave last night's dinner and went downstairs to join kagome and inuyasha for breakfast.

" are you ready kagura??…today is the big day you'll find out if your gonna be a mom and me an auntie" kagome said with a grin.

" I'm nervous" she said.

" don't worry it's ok" kagome encouraged.

" yeah" kagura said.

30 minutes later inuyasha finally found a parking spot in the clinic

" I'll see you after, we'll be celebrating after too!!" inuyasha cheered. "I want molly's please!!"

" agghh inuyasha all you can think of is food I bet you at your 30th birthday you're as big as uncle earl" kagome said.

Kagura giggled.

in the clinic

" good morning Mrs. Taiyoukai, how you been??" the doctor asked.

" well the past week I've been throwing up every single morning" she said coolly.

" well Mrs. Taiyoukai it is just natural to throw up every single morning for the next 3 months for an expectant mother" the doctor said placing a smile as she look at kagura's files.

Kagura's eyes widened. " you mean I'm 100 pregnant??" she said.

" yes you are!! congratulations!!" the doctor said.

A true smile crossed kagura's cherry lips.

" now I recommend you to have a complete sleep every night and no liquor or smoking" the doctor said.

" don't worry doctor I don't drink or smoke" she said.

" well then I see you in 4 weeks" the doctor said. As she shook kagura's hand.

" I look forward to" she said. And with that remark kagura walked out of the door.

" so what did the doctors say??" kagome said.

" she said…she said" kagura said in a sad tone of voice.

Kagome thought that she is not pregnant. " it's ok kagura" she said sympathetically.

" no she said I'm going to be a mom!!!!!" kagura exclaimed.

Kagome's face brightened up. " really!!" "oh my gosh…its soo strange that were having a baby at the same time!!" she added.

" yeah… but that's fun I supposed we'll be shopping together!!" kagura said.

" yeah!!…I wonder what will Sesshoumaru say??!!…I'm so excited!! Let's celebrate ne!!" she said.

" oh right sesshy's calling us tomorrow morning!!…cant wait to tell him" kagura said.

kagura and kagome strutted to inuyasha's whereabouts to celebrate...kagura felt proud being a parent and she thinks--knows that sesshoumaru will be proud too once he knew about it.

**keaneisthabomb: so here's chapter 3, its short...LOL but hey i did it lol please do read and review!! criticism so soo okay!! i really need those kind of things!! thanks again! i'd be uploading chapter 4 in a day or two, and again it depends on how you reviewed!! lol yup i'm still demanding!! lol ok in two days **


	4. itching to get home

_**author's note: **_**okay this chapter os sooo goddamn short so i'll let you read chapter 4 as soon as i get 2 reviews...anyways soo thank you for the people who reviewed, as what i mentioned earlier i needed those kind of things... and criticism is so very much welcome...and i would like to acknowldge the people who reads and review my story... **

_**keane says thank you too: **_**shoushin...(hey i kno u!! lol)...flamer 101 ( i kno u didnt like the story in the first place but thanks for reading and crititiscm sp? and reviews)...WORLDruler72, jess -angel- skywalker, and of course kagura910 thank you soo much i look forward to read your reviews/critiscm **

_**disclaimer: **_**I STILL DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS INVOLVE IN THIS STORY...I WONDER WHEN?? OOH I KNOW... NEVER!! LOL...**

**HERE WE GO...**

CHAPTER 4: ITCHING TO GET HOME

That night the three droved they're way to molly's and as what inuyasha requested, celebration!! Too bad inuyasha can't drink nor kagura nor kagome.

The three had fun last night but the next morning started with an agony of heaving for kagura and kagome, especially kagura because her husband is not there to heat her a nice cup of tea but inuyasha is doing that for her too. But kagura would like it better if Sesshoumaru did it.

Kagura waited for Sesshoumaru's call. She sat there by the phone.

By 9:00 a.m. the phone rang but inuyasha was the one who answered the phone. Because kagura is in her 10th trip to the bathroom that morning.

" Hello" inuyasha answered.

" Hey bro, is kagura there??" Sesshoumaru said.

" Yes but she's in the bathroom, how you been??" inuyasha said.

" I'm exhausted…my throat is killing me but somehow being the radio guy is better than operating the tanks and shit" he said.

" Oh… well bro take care over there you wouldn't wanna hurt yourself," Inuyasha said.

" Why not??" Sesshoumaru asked raising his eyebrows.

" Nah I can't tell you…bet kagura will tell you why…oh here she is" inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru is confused.

" Hello Hun" kagura greeted.

" Hello Hun!!…How you been??" Sesshoumaru said.

" I m quite fine…you, are you ok?? Did you eat already??" she asked.

" Yeah… I just ate breakfast," he said.

" Oh…listen Sesshoumaru I need to tell you something"

" What is it baby??" he asked.

" I'm pregnant" kagura said right away.

There was a short silence.

Then suddenly Sesshoumaru shout out: " I'm going to be a daddy!! Yeah!!!"

A true smile crossed in kagura's features.

Unbeknownst to everyone else kagome and inuyasha are listening on the other line upstairs. Inuyasha can't take it and he finally laughed out loud because of his usually stoic brother's expression.

" Shush Inuyasha they'll hear you" kagome hushed inuyasha.

"Uhmm SGT. Taiyoukai are you ok??" an SPC. Called.

" Oh nothing…I m ok" he said. Focusing his attention back to his wife on the other side of the phone.

" Kagura…you don't know how I feel right now, I m itching to get home, to take care of you baby" he stated not knowing that tears run down his cheeks.

" I know… me too I m itching to see you" kagura said.

" Don't worry baby it will only be 8 and a half months and then I'll be back.

" Yeah so you can faint in the delivery room," she said.

" Hey!!" he said mischievously.

Kagura giggled.

Sesshoumaru blushed.

" Hey baby I got to go…I'll call you again tomorrow I love you baby and I'll miss you" he said.

" Oh…ok Hun bye and take care I love and miss you more!!" she said.

" Bye baby" he said.

"Bye" kagura said. Kagura waited for Sesshoumaru hang up the phone before she hangs up.

Sesshoumaru can't help but to smile at the fact that he's going to be a daddy athough half of him is sad thinking if he could ever make it out of iraq alive to see his wife and his first born child and cradle him on his own arms.

_**keaneisthebomb: **__**what you think?? yay?or nay? once again criticism is soo fine with me thank you!! in two days...**_


	5. everytime you go away

_**author's note: **_**thanks again for the review well here's chapter 5...**

_**disclaimer:**__** i still dont own inuyasha or other characters i use to make this fanfic. **_

**please read and review !**

**Chapter 5: everytime you go away **

6 months had passed both kagura and kagome have their petite sized stomach to a size of a big watermelons.

Kagura took her vacation from work since she's having a hard time to drive.

She also found out that they're going to have a baby boy and kagome and inuyasha said that they're going to have a girl.

As what said earlier shopping together. Kagura almost filled a room of baby stuff. She also started to decorate the room. There's the crib, a baby closet, infant stuff, bottles and clothes.

Kagome on the other hand did not really bought much stuff as kagura did because of the fact that they're both going back to Chicago after their baby is born. She only bought some clothes and bottles.

Kagome and inuyasha helped kagura to decorate her baby's room.

Inuyasha droved the two pregnant woman at the mall to window shop.

" hey kagome what do you think??" kagura said as she show kagome a pair of sleeping suit for her baby.

" that looks soo cute…here what do you think??" she said as she showed kagura a baby skirt she spotted.

" aw that is soo cute too" she said completely admiring the small skirt.

After all of the fun things kagura felt hanging out with kagome buying stuff for their babies. Kagura still felt the sadness and jealousy, she wanted Sesshoumaru to be there too with her.

She watched inuyasha carries kagome to their room, she watched while inuyasha feeling the baby in kagome's stomach. Why did Sesshoumaru have to be deployed on a time like this. how convenient.

Sesshoumaru is thinking the same way 3 more months and soon he'll be back to his wife with his first child. He cant wait for that day to come. He sighed … " 3 more months just hang in there kagura" he said.

Kagura is watching her favorite soap. When the phone rang

" hello" she answered.

" hello baby" Sesshoumaru said.

" hey how you been?? You eat already??" she asked.

" yeah…happy anniversary!!" he said.

Suddenly tears streaming down kagura's pale cheeks.

" happy anniversary baby!! I miss you quite terribly" she replied.

" I miss you terribly" he said. " and I love you too"

" you don't know how much I wish you were here with me watching your favorite soap." she said as she wiped her tears away.

" yeah baby…me too" he said.

" every time you go away you take a piece of me with you" she said then more tears streamed down her cheeks.

" I know baby, I feel the same way, I miss you so much I want to ditch this nasty place" he said.

" if you can then do so, then when you're here we'll pray to Buddha that Iraq will be shattered to pieces, tsunami will come and go everything will go wrong and you wont have to go back" she said.

" good idea" he said. And managed a smile

" I'm sorry baby but it's almost time I got to go.." he said wiping his tears away.

" oh baby…I miss you really bad" she said. "bye"

" I miss you too and I love you" " bye"

**keaneisthabomb: well pretty short, i think this chap is so dramatic das why i got bored doing it but, next chapter will be up soon please read and review!**


	6. will rush her to the doctor

_**Author's note: **__**hey it's chapter 6 YaY! Anyways thanks for the review and yeah...so I'm hoping to read more of your reviews!!! So here we go**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA, OR SESSHOUMARU, OR KAGURA, OR KAGOME, in short I don't own any single characters I used in this story...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here we go...**

**Chapter 6 will rush her to the doctor **

Kagura, kagome and inuyasha are almost finish decorating kagura's baby's room.

It's been 7 months of pregnancy and kagura is having a hard time sitting, and helping inuyasha carry some things. Not to mention that kagome can't carry heavy things that go in kagura's baby room cause she's having a hard time too.

" Hey inuyasha can you please help me assemble my baby's crib??" kagura asked nicely.

" Sure thing kagura" he said.

It's been two hours since they started assembling the damn crib…they didn't think it was that hard to assemble it.

" Phew!! Done at last…I'll get us some juice," he said.

Kagura nodded. After inuyasha left, kagura hold on to the crib and help herself to stand.

" Now where to put it??" she said.

Kagura wanted everything to be settled today so she carried the ever so heavy crib, she didn't want to push it because the nice floor will be scratch. When she carried the crib she felt a cramping on her lower abdomen. She bent down.

" That wasn't fun at all," she said. " Ho I thought I'm going to bleed," she muttered.

Inuyasha finally came back with kagome who was carrying three glasses of juice.

" Here you go kagura" kagome said.

" Thanks"

" Hey kagura you carried the crib??" inuyasha asked.

" Yeah"

" Are you ok? You should have waited for me though," he added.

" It's ok no harm done" she said and managed a smile.

" Are you sure??"

" Yes"

" Ok"

Kagura placed the empty glass back to the tray.

" Dang!! This will be my 20th trip to the bathroom," she said.

Kagome giggled. " Hey my last one is the 105th" she said.

Kagura giggled. " Be right back"

A few minutes' later inuyasha and kagome heard the screaming voice of kagura.

" Hurry inuyasha go and check!!" kagome rushed inuyasha to the bathroom.

" Kagura what's wrong?!" he said.

" I'm bleeding," she cried. While blood flowing down her maternal dress.

Inuyasha quickly carried kagura to Sesshoumaru's car.

" I'll go with you inuyasha" kagome said.

Kagura who is still crying " my baby"

" We'll have your baby saved kagura don't worry" kagome said. While she hugs kagura.

" Hurry inuyasha…go to the nearest hospital" kagome said.

" Couldn't heard any," he said.

As soon as inuyasha reached the on ramp in the express way he switched gears and droved fast about 5 miles faster than the posted speed limit.

A police pulled them over.

" Fuck it all not now!!" inuyasha growled.

The policeman peak through the window seeing two pregnant women behind.

" Sir you do realized that you have two pregnant woman in your car?? 80 miles/hours " he asked in an authorize voice.

" Yes sir I know but we are in a hurry. My friend here is bleeding and I need to have her in the hospital as soon as possible" inuyasha explained.

" Oh do forgive I'm sorry but may I suggest to give you guys a back up??!!" looking at the back the policeman saw kagura's condition.

" Bring your friend in my motor pool and I'll bring her to the hospital in that way I could use my siren and get there fast" he said.

" Yes yes please thank you!!" inuyasha said.

Inuyasha carried the bleeding kagura to the policeman's motor pool.

When kagura finally arrived in the hospital she was rushed in the emergency room.

Inuyasha called Sesshoumaru.

" Hello this is taiyoukai how may I help you??" he asked. Not knowing its inuyasha.

" Sesshoumaru, it's inuyasha…I just called because we rushed kagura to the hospital this morning she was bleeding" inuyasha said calmly.

" She what??!!…How is she??" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's sleeping right now"

" How's our baby??"

" Your baby is saved"

" Oh thank goodness!!" he sighed.

" What happened??"

" She carried the heavy crib then she bled. Me and kagome rushed her to the hospital but then a policeman helped us get here" inuyasha said.

" Oh thank you inuyasha…you don't know how thankful I am right now," he said.

" Don't mention it…I'll call you if she wakes up" he said and with that they both hang up the phone.

" Kagura I hope your ok" Sesshoumaru thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**keaneisthebomb: hey people wat you think? too short? nay? or yay? tell me, critisicm is soo fine...by the way i'm planning to write a sequel...hehehe...do you think i should write a sequel for this? or not? cause i started...hehe...but yeah...just hit yo boy...next chapter will be up soon...and again please read and review let me know what you think...and of course, i'm still demanding. **


	7. Kagome is due!

_**author's note:**_**ok so here's chapter 7, thanks for the review!! oh yeah i remembered...i named Inuyasha's daughter, as Julianne, i can't think of any other japanese name that will suit her...so i named her after my baby cousin...which is Julianne, anyways for sesshoumaru and kagura's son i'm planning to name him Devin...you guys agree with that?? cause again i can't think of any good name so yah...just hit yo boy...and tell me what you think...and again thanks for the readers and the reviewers!! i'm looking forward to read more review/critisicm **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I STILL DONT OWN INUYASHA, AND NEVER WILL...BUT I DO OWN JULIANNE!! YAY FINALLY, BUT IN THE SERIES SHE DIDNT REALLY EXIST SO TECHNICALLY I STILL DONT OWN ANY CAHRACTERS USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS PIECE...**

**keane presents chapter 7 of everytime you go away**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Kagome is due!!**

It's been about two months since Kagura was rushed to the hospital. And Kagome is due.

" Are you ready Kagome??" Kagura asked.

" Today you'll be a mommy and I an auntie," she added. And manage a true smile towards her nervous friend.

" You ready Kagome??" Inuyasha asked. " Everything is packed."

Kagura helped Kagome in the car.

30 more minutes and they reached the hospital's parking lot.

" I'll go get you a wheel chair," Inuyasha said. " And Kagura don't you carry some luggage all right" Inuyasha said.

" Got it," she giggled.

" You nervous??" Kagura asked.

" Yeah"

" It will be ok" Kagura encouraged " after the long delivery you'll realize it's all worth it"

" Thanks Kagura"

" Anytime"

After an hour Kagome is inside the delivery room. Before Inuyasha went inside with her " hey Inuyasha if you faint, I'll laugh at ya" Kagura said.

" I wont," he said giving her a smile.

Kagura sat at the bench… caressing her stomach she could feel her baby kicking.

"OW! That's sore you can be a good soccer player" she whispered gently.

She starts to hum some tune until she grew hungry.

She went downstairs to the hospital's cafeteria.

" Ah let's see I'm gonna get myself and baby a nice salad" she said.

After lunch is eaten she waited 8 more hours then Inuyasha finally went out of the door.

" Kagura I'm a daddy!!" he exclaimed

" Congratulations!!…How's Kagome??"

" She's inside she wants you there"

"Alright"

" How you been kags??" Kagura asked.

" I'm quiet sleepy… you were right Kagura it's all worth it" she said.

" Told you so…where's your baby??" Kagura asked.

" She's in the nursery room…you can ask Inuyasha to come see her" she said.

" Hey you did a great job," Kagura said.

Kagome managed a smile.

" Now you rest it's been a long day" Kagura said.

And with that Kagome faded to a deep sleep.

" Hey Inuyasha I wanna see her"

" Come with me then I haven't really carried her yet," he said.

" Yeah what's her name??" she asked.

" Oh yeah…her name is Julianne taiyoukai" he said as proud as he can be.

Kagura giggled.

When they reached the nursery. Inuyasha knocked inside the door.

A nurse opened the door. " How may I help you sir? Ma'am?" She said.

" We wanted to see baby Julianne taiyoukai," Inuyasha said.

" Oh sure follow me please." the two followed the blonde nurse and lead their way to Julianne 's crib.

" Aww Inuyasha she's soo cute" she said.

" Thanks"

" She looks just like you man," Kagura said.

" Kagura I bet I'd be adoring my nephew just like that when he arrives"

Kagura smiled.

That night sesshoumaru called the resident knowing kagome is due.

" So how's she?" he asked.

" She'll be out in two days with Julianne" Kagura said.

" Oh...hey Kagura, I can't wait...just hold on there, two more weeks and i'll be there with you" Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

A true smile and an unchecked tears streamed down Kagura's face.There was a loud siren on Sesshoumaru's line.

" Damn...hey Kagura, I really gotta go...I'm sorry..." Sesshoumaru said his voice rushing.

" It's okay...just promise me you'd be careful if not, i won't forgive you" Kagura said as more tears escaped her red eyes.

" I promise...you'd be waiting for me...I love you...bye" he said.

" I love you too and of course i will be waiting" she said.

"Goodbye"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KEANEISTHABOMB: so what you think? gay? yay? or nay? hit yo boy for the answer! through your reviews of course! and agai i named julianne as inuyasha's daughter cause i can't think of any other name at the time being...please read and review...chapter 8 will be up soon two days, or maybe three **


	8. Big day and guess who's back!

_**author's note: **_**ok so keane says i'm so sorry cause i think...i went over two days i was too lazy to upload it so yeah...but hey here it is!! anyways thanks for the review!! and i hope to read more...one more chapter and i could finally type the word THE END ...but yeah some reviewers said yes to the sequel so we'd be starting again!! and again please just deal with the fact that i named Sesshoumaru's son, Devin...seriously i'm not good when it comes to names...so yeah!! and apparantly i'm not good in grammars so yeah...just bear with me ...**

**DISCLAIMER: ****no, i still don't own any characters i used in the making of this story...and never will be**

**Well, here it is...**

**Chapter 8 big day and guess who's back!! **

It's been two weeks since Kagome gave birth to Julianne and she's been so busy taking care of her.

Kagura who was helping her to take care of her niece can't wait till she gave birth to her baby.

" Hey kags was it sore??" Kagura asked.

" Well I don't mean to scare you but kind of yes," she said while she cradles Julianne on her arms.

" Hnn" Kagura said.

" Hey Kagome its my turn!!" Inuyasha said.

" Fine," she said then she kissed Julianne's forehead.

Kagura was picturing the scene if Sesshoumaru was there they'd be fighting over the baby like Inuyasha and Kagome does.

And also picture how the two will bond. She was smiling at that thought.

It's been two weeks and Sesshoumaru's unit is about to return to their families.

" I cant wait till big bro comes home and see my baby" Inuyasha said.

" Hey Inuyasha your driving us to Schofield barracks right??" Kagura asked.

" Yes…of course" he said.

Kagura doesn't really look ok that morning. She seemed to have side pains...

" Uh Kagura you ok?" Kagome asked.

" I think so but I kind of feel my lower abdomen is cramping up" she said worriedly.

" Eh maybe your just feeling a little excited about Sesshoumaru going home" Inuyasha said.

" I don't know Inuyasha I have a feeling that Kagura might be due today," Kagome said.

" Yeah but the doctor said she'll be due five days from now right??" Inuyasha said.

" Well Inuyasha some case are like this some things change you know," she said.

" I doubted" Kagura said.

" Let's go then ne?? I believe that Sesshoumaru's plane is arriving at 11:00 am and it's ten o'clock already," he said.

" Ok but wait I'm just going to go bathroom" Kagura said.

" Ok" Inuyasha said.

Kagura took off to the bathroom.

" Hey Inuyasha what if you and Julianne go inside the car already…I'll wait for Kagura I have a feeling that she's due today" Kagome said.

" Oh ok" Inuyasha said.

A few seconds later…

Kagura was out of the bathroom.

" Kagome…I think I m due today??" Kagura asked.

" Why??" Kagome asked.

" Because I peed blood" Kagura said.

" I thought so…let's take you to the hospital then ne??" Kagome said.

" What's taking you two so long Julianne 's getting a bit fussy inside the car so please hurry up" Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha we need to pack Kagura's things she's due today!!" Kagome said.

" Say what?" Inuyasha said.

" I said she's due so can you please bring Julianne back in before something happen to her inside the car" Kagome said.

" How was that possible??" Inuyasha asked.

" I told you things change," Kagome said as she quickly help Kagura stuff some clothes inside a red duffle bag.

" How about Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

" His plane is not arriving for about an hour so we'll have time to set everything off and besides if you're late he can wait right??" Kagome said.

So the Inuyasha dropped the two girls in the hospital and headed to Schofield barracks where Sesshoumaru and his unit be arriving in half an hour.

" Like what you said Kagura just be strong and everything in the end you'll realize that it's all worth it!!" Kagome encouraged.

" Thanks Kagome…hey did Inuyasha went to the barracks already??" Kagura asked.

" Yes" she said.

" Oh I see"

Kagura was taken inside the delivery room and there she waited for the doctor.

Sesshoumaru is waiting for his wife and his brother's new family but they're nowhere to be seen.

" Where are they??" he said. As he carries his two heavy green duffle bags.

Everyone's family was there. Except for the stoic sergeant's.

" Hey Sgt. Taiyoukai" SSgt. Johnson greeted.

" Hey Charles" he greeted back.

" Where's Mrs. Taiyoukai??" he asked.

" I have no idea," he said.

Then someone tapped his back. He gracefully turned his back.

" Inuyasha!!" he said.

" Hey big bro long time no see eh!!" he said.

" Where's Kagura??"

" Oh yeah we must hurry I just drop her off to the hospital…Kagome said she's due today" Inuyasha said.

" Ok let's go" he said.

And the brothers quickly droved off to the hospital where Kagura is giving birth to her and Sesshoumaru's first son.

Kagura was ready for the normal delivery when she heard Kagome and Inuyasha's voice and Sesshoumaru's

She opened her eyes.

" Sesshoumaru??" she asked. A true smile broke out of her cherry lips when she saw her husband's handsome face.

" Is that you??" she asked.

" Oh baby you're here I missed you so much" she said as she gave his husband a bone-crushing hug.

" Me too baby I missed you so much" he said as he kissed Kagura's tear stained cheeks.

Kagura smiled.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagura's stomach and began to caress it just like Inuyasha did to Kagome before.

She once more smiled.

" My boy" he said. He gave Kagura a soft kiss on her forehead.

" I'm going to be a daddy!" he whispered.

" Yeah daddy" she said.

The doctor arrived.

" Are you ready to push Kagura??" she asked with a smile.

" Yes" she said willingly.

After two more hours of hard pushing Kagura heard crying sounds and everyone in the room starting to say: " your son is adorable!!" " Soo cute" and a few " way to go!!"

" Kagura, I'm a daddy," Sesshoumaru whispered. As he kissed Kagura's forehead.

" I wanna see him," she said.

Sesshoumaru l looked at the doctor who was currently cradling his son.

" Here's your baby," she said.

Kagura smiled. " So you're the one's been kicking me huh??" she said. " We finally meet," she added as she kisses her baby's forehead.

Sesshoumaru touched the baby's small body.

" What's his name??" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Umm…I wanna name him Devin," she said.

" That's a nice name Devin taiyoukai"

" Uhmm sir ma'am what is your baby's name we need to take it?" a nurse asked.

" Devin…Devin taiyoukai" Sesshoumaru said like the most proud dad ever.

"Okay sir" the nurse said and walked away.

" Now Kagura take a rest," he said.

Kagura smiled. She slowly closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru met Inuyasha and Kagome outside the room with Julianne on her baby stroller.

" Inuyasha thank you very much!!" Sesshoumaru said.

" Don't mention it" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru bent down to Julianne. Touching the baby's soft cheeks.

" She looks like the both of you" he said.

" Thanks" Kagome said. " Where's baby??"

" Oh he was taken to the nursery want to come see him??" he asked.

" Could not wait any longer," Inuyasha said.

" But first off let's see Kagura" Kagome said.

" Yeah." Inuyasha said.

" Oh she's sleeping right now," Sesshoumaru said.

" Oh then let's go ahead and see nephew ne?" Inuyasha said anxiously.

" What his name??" Kagome asked.

" Devin taiyoukai" he said so proud.

" Wow" " he looks soo cute" Inuyasha said.

" When he grows up we'll be playing basketball" he added.

" Yeah just make sure he wont beat you cause I know you suck at it" Sesshoumaru teased.

Kagome giggled.

Three days after Devin was taken home.

Both parents are so proud and happy as can be.

**Keaneisthabomb: so wat chu think?! hit yo boy rite away! just press that lil button over there and type your comments/reviews!! shootz!! uh...maybe in two days...LOL please read and review!!**


	9. New Happy family!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha!**

**Chapter 9: New Happy family!**

Like what Kagura pictured. She and Sesshoumaru are fighting over the baby just like Inuyasha and Kagome did.

Kagura need some sleep and she knows that but she can't help but to adore the bonding of Sesshoumaru and Devin.

" Kagura, it's my turn" Sesshoumaru said.

" Hey hey you carried him the whole day yesterday now it's my turn" Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru pouts. Kagura giggled.

" Fine" she said finally giving Devin to Sesshoumaru's cradle.

" He looks just like daddy," he said.

" You mean mommy right??" Kagura asked.

" No daddy" he said.

Kagura laughed.

Kagome and Inuyasha like what they've planned they'd be leaving after the birth of their baby. Is leaving in two weeks.

" Ah that soon already??" Kagura asked.

" Yeah but don't worry we'd be visiting again" Kagome said.

" We promise to visit you folks on Christmas and Devin's birthday" Inuyasha added.

" Infact we'll be celebrating in molly's for Julianne 's and Devin's birthday since the gap is only 2 weeks so we'll celebrate it together," Inuyasha added as he rub his stomach by the mention of molly's.

" Hmm…it's yummy in my tummy" Sesshoumaru added.

" Hey you two like what I said if all you can think of is food then you might end up like your uncle earl."

The four adults laughed together.

" Speaking of food I haven't cook yet wanna go out and eat??" Kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other. Then suddenly a smirk formed in their lips.

" Molly's!!!!!" the two exclaimed.

" Fine but you guys pay, right Kagome" Kagura said looking at Kagome.

" That's right!" she said.

" Fine let's go dinner then ne?" Inuyasha said.

The two new families droved their way to molly's that night to have a farewell dinner party for Kagome and Inuyasha and to satisfy Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's stomach.

Two weeks later Sesshoumaru, Kagura including Devin is now at the airport grounds to say their final goodbye to Inuyasha, Kagome and their baby Julianne.

" We'll see you again on Christmas right?" Kagura asked.

" Yes Kagura," Kagome said with a grin.

" Yeah can't wait till Christmas" Inuyasha said.

" Thanks bro for taking care of Kagura while I'm gone" Sesshoumaru said.

" Don't mention it big bro…next time you get deployed just let us now and we wont hesitate to come stay with her" Inuyasha said.

" Thank you"

" Bye Devin…auntie will see you again next Christmas" Kagome said bending down to Devin's stroller.

" And I'll see you too Julianne next Christmas" she said as she kissed Julianne 's forehead before she puts her down her stroller.

" Well we got to get going we might miss our flight" Inuyasha said.

" Goodbye" Kagome said.

" Bye" Kagura said. As they both Sesshoumaru and Kagura waved their hands.

" Well let's go home Hun, bet Devin's tired" Sesshoumaru said.

" Yeah"

* * *

Kagura cradled Devin. And laid him down to his crib. 

" Sleep tight my little angel," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru came into the room.

" He's sleep already??" he asked.

" Yeah it's been a long day…I'm so happy that your back" Kagura said.

" Me too" he replied and took Kagura's hands to the living room and watched Sesshoumaru's favorite soaps.

Kagura snuggled close to Sesshoumaru.

" Kagura I'm here now" he whispered.

" I know"

" And we'll both take care of our child" he said.

Kagura smiled. " Yeah…"

Sesshoumaru gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

" I'll stay here with you and Devin," he whispered.

* * *

**Keane: Well i think that was way over 2 days LOL anyways...the end!...wow ...well it's not big of a deal right? i haven't updated for a very long time but hey here we go! I was writting a new story so that is why I didn't have so much to time to upload the last chapter...so yah! as what i told you before I'm making Sequel for this it will be up soon! please atleast review for the last chapter! I promise the sequel will be up soon, as soon as Austin finish editing it! we were too busy writting Love and Glamorous...so yah! bye! thanks for reading!**


	10. Sequel starts here!

**Sequel starts here! **

**Chapter 1: Four years later and pregnant again? **

Sesshoumaru was away for two weeks for some kind of training. Kagura woke up when her stomach was ready to heave last night's dinner, reaching up in the counter for a paper towel, Kagura almost died in shock when Devin suddenly came out of nowhere. "Morning MOM!!"

" Devin! Don't do that! Makes me nervous" Kagura said clutching the paper towel.

"Sorry… Mom is there something wrong? Why are you throwing up?" came the worried question of the Four year old kid. "I'm fine Devin, Now why don't you go down stairs and have breakfast with your Uncle and Auntie?" Kagura patted Devin's back. "I was having breakfast but then Auntie Kags said to check up on you…" Devin smiled up to Kagura. "Oh I see. Well I'd be up in a second, why don't you go down and wait for me there?" Kagura said wiping her mouth with the paper towel she was clutching earlier. "Okay mom!" with that said Devin marched downstairs leaving Kagura staring at herself at the mirror. "Throwing up… It can't be… well it's been… Oh gods!" Kagura frowned at the predicament she was in.

"Hey good morning you guys!" Kagura said as she come down the stairs.

"Good morning Kagura hey where are you going?" Kagome smiled.

"Oh I'm just going to pop in the grocery… we're kinda running out of things we need…"

"Oh do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want?" Kagura shrugged.

"Ok. Can you please wait for me? I'll just change and I'll have Inuyasha watch over the kids"

"Okay" Kagura beamed.

"Woohoooo! Again! Again!" Devin cried. "Yeah Daddy again!" Julianne added.

"Alright" Inuyasha sighed as he once more held both Devin and Julianne and whoop them around. "Hey Inuyasha" Kagome called. Inuyasha halted. "Yeah?" he said putting both Devin and Julianne down. "Go play. Be right there" Inuyasha pushed both Julianne and Devin gently.

"Me and Kagura will go to the PX for some grocery is it okay if we leave both Devin and Julianne to you for an hour or two?" Kagome smiled. "Sure why not?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Okay thanks Hun!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on his cheeks and with that she waved to Julianne and Devin. "Bye!"

--

"Kagura is there anything you should get in the Produce aisle?" Kagome asked kindly.

"No, but I have to get a pregnancy test…"

"Oh okay we'll I'll just wait just a second! Did you just say that you need a Pregnancy test?" Kagome had an incredulous look on her face. "…yes I think that's what I said," Kagura chuckled. "Oh my gosh! You don't think that you're…" Kagome widened her eyes when Kagura nodded. Kagome shrieked. "Now c'mon I have this feeling that Inuyasha needs our help with the kids" Kagura smiled. "I don't think he's in any trouble I bet he's doing just fine…" Kagome shrugged.

--

"No! Julianne don't eat the soap!" Inuyasha wrestled the small star shaped soap from Julianne who's trying to eat it. "Julianne you'll get poisoned when you eat this!" Inuyasha lectured his Daughter, but only received a cute and irresistible giggle. "Uncle! Help! I'm stuck in the toiiiilleeeettt!!!" came Devin's voice from his bathroom. "You're what in the where?!" Inuyasha screamed. "Help! Help!" Devin continued to yell. "Hold on I'm coming!!" Inuyasha panicked as he gently towed Julianne who's still giggling. "Help! Help!" Inuyasha heard Devin.

"Aww man where are the ladies in this house?!" he muttered as soon as he saw Devin's position. "Help Uncle my foot is stuck in the toilet…" Devin cried.

"Ewwwwwwwww" Julianne echoed from behind. "What did you do?"

"I'm stuck…"

"Didn't you pee there the other day?" Julianne said with an incredulous look on her angelic face.

"Hey you guys Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Kagura said.

"I'm stuck…"

"There you go," Inuyasha gently pulled Devin small feet out of the wetness of the toilet water.

The next day…

The phone rang…

" Hey Kagura if that's Sesshoumaru are you going to tell him?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Maybe not I want to surprise him!" She said.

Kagome nodded.

"Say Inuyasha how bout you walk Julianne and Devin at the park while me and Kagura prepare dinner?" Kagome suggested.

"Oh sure…But why do you prefer to be alone?"

"C'mon, we all know that the kids needs some fresh air and Sesshoumaru is not here to do that" Kagome said.

"Alright," Inuyasha said. " C'mon Julie, Devs…we go walk in the park"

"OKAY!!!!" the two cheered.

" Hello…" Kagura greeted.

"Hi, Baby?!" Sesshoumaru greeted. " How you been? How's Devin? How's everybody there?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We're fine…how bout you?"

"I'm good, say I'm growing some more muscles here"

"Uh-huh, Sesshoumaru please don't push yourself" Kagura warned.

"I'm not, this Sesshoumaru can handle everything!" He exclaimed.

"UmmmHmm…eh did you eat already?"

"Oh no, not yet…I will as soon as I get off the phone"

"Oh okay then bye" Kagura said in a rush.

" Hey Hey!" Sesshoumaru said.

"What?" Kagura said.

"Are you hiding something?" Sesshoumaru asked raising one eyebrow.

"No nothing…I'm not hiding anything" Kagura said.

"Then how come your saying goodbye already?"

"Because you said that you haven't eat and you'll eat as soon as you get off the phone…so I figured that if I hang up you'd eat" Kagura said.

" Your still clever…oh well I'll call you later then bye…miss you" Sesshoumaru said and with that he hanged up.

"Hey Kagome, where's Devin?" Kagura asked as she searched for Devin.

" Oh he and Inuyasha went for a walk along with Julianne," Kagome said with a smile.

" Oh I guess that a benefit for the three of them," Kagura said with a smile.

Kagome managed a smile towards her gleeful sister-in law. "Say Kagura how are you going to tell Sesshoumaru that another Taiyoukai will be added in the family?"

"Mmmm…I don't know…" Kagura said.

" Are you going to tell him on the phone like what you did last time?"

"Mmmm…maybe not…I wanna do something else…something that would have to make him think yet in the end he'll jump up and down…" _ "Well atleast that I thought would be his reaction," _

"Oh well, we have two more weeks…and surely by then your stomach won't be as big as Barney's" Kagome laughed.

" Got that right, yes I want to keep it a secret for the next two weeks," Kagura smiled.


	11. Oh Baby!

**Chapter 16: Oh Baby!!!**

**by: Keane/ get-crunked**

Today is such a big day for the Taiyoukai resident; first it's Christmas eve and Inuyasha can't wait until dinner was served and secondly was Sesshoumaru will be home soon and Kagura was getting nervous each passing minute he's about to be home.

" Inuyasha you are to pick up Sesshoumaru at his barracks along with Julianne and Devin while me and Kagura prepare the surprise," Kagome ordered her husband.

"Oh sure, but two things" he said.

"Well I'm listening," Kagome said reluctantly knowing that her husband is only stalking.

Inuyasha's head hanged at the remark. "Well are you going to spill it or not?" Kagome asked almost impatiently.

"Ok first thing, what is the surprise? Second thing is how come I always get to be the baby sitter?" Inuyasha stated.

There was a short silence.

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah what?"

" It's called a surprise even you shouldn't know about it"

"And why not?" inuyasha sulked.

"Because knowing you I know you'll just spill it on Sesshoumaru…" Kagome spoke.

"Oh yeah! How about the second thing?"

"Uh hello…it's obvious that the kids _always _want to hang out with you," Kagome said.

"Really?"

"Yeah really…so go now and Sesshoumaru will be there in 30 minutes and remember don't mention anything about surprises got that?" Kagome explained as she pushed Inuyasha out of the door and toss him the truck keys.

"Kagome!! Open up!!" he said, temper rising up.

"What?" she said as she open the two-story house door.

"Ahem…FYI Julianne and Devin are still upstairs inside Devin's room watching 'Dora the Explorer'…" Inuyasha voiced in an as a matter of fact voice.

"Oh right, ok wait hold on I'll just go get them…"

"No problemo…got it under cover while you two argue about something," Kagura said with a smile while Devin and Julianne walking small arguing about something too.

"I'm sure your dad won't like it if you bring your doll with you to pick up daddy,"

"And why not?"

"Because were all boys and you're the only girl…I think that we boys don't like dolls and"  
"Now Devin don't start a fight,"

"Sorry mom…"

Kagura gave her son a look that made him sigh.

"Okay…I'm sorry Julianne…say how bout I'll let you borrow my truck?"

"No I'm okay…" Julianne said.

Both mommies giggled.

"Inuyasha I think the kids are settled…are you ready to pick your brother up?" Kagome turned to her almost reluctant husband.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and with that he followed his Sergeant's orders and drove to Schofield Barracks to pick up Sesshoumaru.

"Now Kagura what's the plan?" Kagome asked.

"Where going to tell him later after dinner after the kids open their presents,"

"Whatever you say Kagura." Kagome smiled.

Kagura put on her nicest shirt to have this 'surprise' a good surprise.

After few more minutes the confronting sound of Sesshoumaru's truck was heard and seconds later Inuyasha's voice and the kids shooting's voice was heard throughout the house.

"Mom were here!!!!!!" Devin shouted.

"Hey Kagura, Kagome were here!" Inuyasha said. "Now Sesshoumaru may I suggest you to stay here by the doorway, don't move until further instruction was notified," Inuyasha instructed and with that he walked off with Julianne and Devin walking from behind him.

"Hmmm… further instructions? Now what does he mean by that?"

"Hmmm…?" he snatched Devin from anymore forward movements from his walking.

"Hey buddy how you been? Daddy missed you! Now where's mommy?"

Devin giggled. "I've been good daddy…and I think mommy's upstairs,"

" Now, do you know what does your uncle up to?" He asked his innocent son.

"I don't know…" Devin said with a voice most kids use if they are trying to hide something.

"Hey your back!!" Kagura greeted as she proceeded to cling to her husband.

"Miss you so much," Sesshoumaru kissed her head.

"Yeah…me too…!"

"Now Kagome cooked and I'll tell you we can't wait till dinner,"

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

"You've been acting strange Kagura…are you okay?"

Kagura widened her eyes. _"Brats! He noticed…damn maybe Inuyasha told him about it or maybe Devin spilled it!! Dammit!!" _

"No sweetie were not hiding anything…."

"What?"

"Huh? Kagura hanged.

"I said are you okay?" Sesshoumaru cleared.

"Oh right! Perfect! Never been better!" Kagura managed.

"Are you sure your okay, you surely are acting peculiar, like on the phone yesterday…like as if your rushing…why afraid that you might spill something?"

Once more Kagura's red-orbs grew wide at her husband's comment

"Of course no! I wouldn't hide anything!" she nervously lied.

"Right…now where is that dinner? I'm starving here…"

"What? You mean you haven't eaten since when?"

"Of course I ate…" Sesshoumaru sweat.

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru! C'mon…it's chow time,"

"Inuyasha may I have a word with you please…" Kagura pleaded.

"Uh sure…" he said and with that he walked off to where Kagura stood.

"Ok spill…turkey legs are waiting…"

"Inuyasha did you tell Sesshoumaru the 'surprise'"

"No I did not tell any surprises to him,"

"What surprise?" Sesshoumaru butted in.

"Huh? Oh nothing…nothing just go ahead and eat I know you haven't eaten so just…we'll be there soon…" Kagura said.

" No…you're hiding something and this Sesshoumaru demanded you to tell me now," he said calmly but impatiently.

Kagura sighed and gave an almost devastating glare towards Inuyasha; Inuyasha gave her a look that says, " I didn't do anything,"

"Well?"

"Sesshoumaru, listen…I'm pregnant…"

"SAY WHAT?" he said.

"I'm pregnant…"

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah… 3 months" she said calmly.

"Mommy's pregnant!" Devin butted in

"Auntie's pregnant!"  
"She's pregnant…" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he shook Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah I know!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagura's Pregnant!!!!!"

"Wait Kagura is pregnant?!" he cleared.

Kagome withheld suppressed a giggle.

"Uh yes…"  
"OH baby!!!!" he exclaimed as he gave Kagura a big whoop around and yelled: I'm going to be a super big daddy!"

He put Kagura down and end up waltzing with Devin and Julianne

"Hey Kagura I think he's acting a little over…"Inuyasha whispered.

"You think?"

"Uh yes…"

Upon hearing this Kagome giggled.

Later that night…

"Hey Kagura when are we going to the doctors to know what will be the baby's sex?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura while she comfortably rest on his chest.

"Uhmm…3 months from now…" Kagura stated calmly.

"What you mean I have to wait three more month just to know my baby's gender…?"

"No…you'll have to wait nine months…"  
"Huh--? I don't get it…"

"We are not going to find out if it's going to be a boy or girl…I want it a surprise…"

"C'mon…please…"

"No…"

"Pretty please…" Sesshoumaru pleaded.

"No…"

"Pretty please choco bees…."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"What?"

"Stop watching Shin-Chan…Choco bees are his favorite candy…" Kagura said.

"Well then you should stop watching it too…"  
"I don't watch that cartoon…"

"If not then how come you know what choco bees are?"

"Because…Inuyasha watch it too…"

"So?"

"I hear it every time…"

"Oh…anyways can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Know what my child gender be?"

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru continued.

"…"

"I know your not sleeping"

"Yes I am…so don't bother me…"

"Then if you are how can you talk?" he raised his eyebrows.

"It's called sleep talking…"

Sesshoumaru smiled and gave Kagura a quick peck on her cheeks. "Goodnight, baby…"

"Damn speaking of baby I never gave Devin a goodnight kiss yet!" Kagura sat.

"Huh? don't worry I did that for you…"Sesshoumaru stated pulling her back.

"No…please…."

"Okay…let's go together…"

"Shh…" Kagura hushed Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not even making noise,"

"Now you are," Kagura countered.

Kagura proceeded on opening the door, only to see Devin not sleeping yet.

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru. "Did you turn on the T.V?" Kagura asked while her hands on waist.

"Well…uhmm…Maybe…" Sesshoumaru sweat.

"Oh god, Devin it's 9:30…now its night, night," Kagura said as she turned the T.V. off.

"Aw! Mom I was watching that!" Devin whined.

"Good night my sweet child…pretty soon you'd be a big brother…" Kagura kissed Devin's cheeks.

Sesshoumaru came down the crib and touched Devin's soft head. "My boy…" he whispered with that made him look at his dad and smiled.

"C'mon let's let him sleep, it's late…" Kagura said.

"Are you sure he can sleep by himself?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's good,"

" Now it's time for us to sleep too," Sesshoumaru added.

"Yes, that's right before Inuyasha wakes up again and ask you to drink with him,"  
"No, I bet he wouldn't wake until tomorrow afternoon, I didn't know he could drink" Sesshoumaru spoke.

" Right,"

" Goodnight baby," Sesshoumaru gave his wife a quick peck on her cheeks.


End file.
